


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by SunshineAPL



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Reunions
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAPL/pseuds/SunshineAPL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Są święta, jednak Mikey'emu nie jest dane cieszyć się nimi, jak co roku. A wszystko z powodu pewnego bruneta, który zostawił go dwa lata temu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own…

 

            Od kilku godzin siedziałem w swoim pokoju nie wpuszczając do środka nikogo. I tak nikt nie chciał do mnie wejść. Wszyscy przebywający w domu wiedzieli, że kiedy wchodzę do mojego pokoju nikt nie ma mi przeszkadzać. Nikt także nie miał do niego wstępu. To było moje sanktuarium, moje schronienie, moje… wszystko. To tu chowałem się przed każdym zagrożeniem, tu targały mną wszelkie uczucia. To tu płakałem z rozpaczy czy radości. To tu skakałem uradowany nowym komiksem czy płytą ulubionego zespołu. Tylko tu, w tym pokoju mogłem być w stu procentach sobą. Nigdzie indziej nie byłem w stanie się aż tak otworzyć.

            Siedziałem na moim łóżku w najdalszym kącie pokoju z jednym z moich ulubionych komiksów na kolanach. Był to jeden z pierwszych, które nabyłem jeszcze jako mały dzieciak. Mogłem go czytać po raz tysięczny, ale za każdym razem zdawało się, że robiłem to po raz pierwszy. Śmiałem się i robiłem zaskoczoną minę zawsze w tych samych momentach. Może dlatego tak bardzo lubiłem do tego komiksu wracać.

            Usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi i uniosłem głowę. Miałem nadzieję, że jeśli nie będę odpowiadał, ten ktoś pod drzwiami sobie pójdzie. Jednak po krótkiej chwili pukanie się powtórzyło, a kiedy i wtedy nie zareagowałem, osoba za drzwiami załomotała w nie z całej siły.

            Zrezygnowany odłożyłem komiks na łóżko, wstałem i powoli podszedłem do drzwi. Położyłem dłoń na klamce i je uchyliłem. Zobaczyłem przed sobą Gerarda z niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy. Kiedy brat w końcu mnie zobaczył położył dłoń na drzwiach i popchnął je tak, że otworzyły się na oścież. Spojrzałem na niego zły i złapałem za klamkę, żeby przywrócić je do poprzedniego stanu, ale on mi na to nie pozwolił.

            - Co ty odpierdalasz, Mikes? – powiedział ze złością w głosie.

            - O co ci chodzi?

            Spojrzałem na niego zirytowany i pociągnąłem drzwi z całej siły. Nawet to nie pomogło. Gerard był dla mnie po prostu za silny. Wkurzyłem się już nie na żarty i prychnąłem ostentacyjnie odwracając się do niego tyłem. Ruszyłem z powrotem w stronę łóżka. Byłem pewny, że brat za mną nie podąży; wiedział, jak traktuję mój pokój.

            Usłyszałem za sobą trzaśnięcie drzwiami i uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. W końcu znowu zostałem sam. Usiadłem na łóżku i oparłem się o ścianę. Wtedy zobaczyłem, że jednak wcale nie zostałem pozostawiony w spokoju, tak jak chciałem.

            - Co ty tu robisz? – spojrzałem na niego zły. – Wynoś się stąd.

            Gerard stał pod drzwiami z założonymi rękami. Przez dłuższą chwilę rozglądał się po pokoju. Ostatni raz był tu zaraz po wyjeździe naszego wspólnego przyjaciela dwa lata temu. Dla mnie był on kimś więcej niż tylko przyjacielem. Pamiętam, że to był jeden z najgorszych okresów w moim życiu. Nie ruszałem się z tego pokoju przez tydzień dopóki Gerard nie przyszedł i nie kazał mi się ogarnąć. Wybuchnąłem wtedy niekontrolowanym płaczem i zacząłem mu się wyżalać. Dopiero, kiedy to zrobiłem poczułem się na tyle dobrze, żeby znowu wyjść z pokoju.

Od tamtego czasu wystrój dużo się nie zmienił.

            W końcu mój brat spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

            - Nie.

            Nie ruszyłem się z łóżka. Spojrzałem na niego niemalże z rozpaczą i machnąłem bezradnie rękami.

            - O co ci, do cholery, chodzi, Gerard? – jęknąłem.

            - Nie, o co _ci_ chodzi – skontrował. – Czemu siedzisz w pokoju? Sam? Dziś jest pieprzona wigilia, a ty zamiast spędzać czas z nami, swoją rodziną, wolisz czytać komiksy?

            Machnął ręką na ścianę po lewej stronie. Było tam pełno półek a na nich moja cała kolekcja komiksów, która swoją drogą była całkiem spora. Podążyłem obojętnie za jego spojrzeniem i wlepiłem w nie wzrok.

            Poczułem ruch przede mną i pustym wzrokiem spojrzałem na Gerarda, który kucnął i spojrzał na mnie z bólem.

            - Mikey, co się dzieje?

            Patrzyłem na niego tępo przez kilka minut. Widziałem ten ból w jego oczach, tą bezradność, jednak nic nie czułem. Normalnie już dawno bym mu uległ, już dawno wyrzucałbym z siebie wszystko, co mi leży na sercu, ale dziś, teraz… Nie mogłem.

            Odwróciłem wzrok i pokręciłem przecząco głową. Nie chciałem z nim rozmawiać. Prawda jest taka, że nie chciałem z nikim rozmawiać. Już nigdy więcej. Chciałem spędzić w tym pokoju resztę życia, sam, odcięty od świata. Od jakichkolwiek informacji,  tak samo tych złych jak i dobrych. Chciałem się wyłączyć, przestać odczuwać rozpacz, radość, ból, głód, jakąkolwiek potrzebę…

            Chciałem zniknąć.

            Umrzeć.

            - Mikey, proszę… - usłyszałem pełen bólu głos Gerarda. – Nie wiem, co się z tobą dzieje, przerażasz mnie… Powiedz coś.

            - Chcę być sam – powiedziałem pustym głosem.

            - Porozmawiaj ze mną.

            Spojrzałem na niego krzywo.

            - Nie, Gerard, nie chcę.

            Znowu patrzyliśmy sobie prosto w oczy. Tym razem o wiele dłużej. Walczyliśmy na spojrzenia. Nie miałem zamiaru dać za wygraną. Chciałem zostać sam.

            W końcu Gerard westchnął ciężko i z grymasem bólu na twarzy wstał.

            - Zejdziesz na kolację?

            Pokręciłem głową.

            - Nie jestem głodny.

            - Zejdź chociaż na chwilę. Donna się o ciebie martwi…

            - Powiedz jej, że nic mi nie jest.

            Patrzył na mnie jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę aż w końcu odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pokoju zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Nie ruszałem się przez dobre kilka minut po jego wyjściu. Patrzyłem się tępo w drzwi próbując wyzbyć się jakichkolwiek myśli. Okazało się, że bez mojego komiksu nic z tego nie wyjdzie, więc wdrapałem się w kąt łóżka, oparłem plecami o czarną ścianę i wziąłem w rękę przerwaną wcześniej historię.

* * *

            W końcu spadł śnieg. Idealnie na kolację wigilijną.

            Kiedy skończyłem czytać mój ulubiony komiks, z braku czegoś innego do roboty wyjrzałem przez okno. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu okazało się, że cała okolica była pokryta całkiem grubą warstwą białego puchu. Jeszcze bardziej mnie zdziwił fakt, że pozostał on nienaruszony. Żadnych śladów stóp czy bawiących się dzieci, które powinny już dawno wylecieć na dwór z okrzykiem radości. Śnieg był idealnie gładki i mienił się różnymi kolorami. Dzięki lampkom świątecznym, w które przyozdobiony był niemal każdy dom na naszej ulicy wyglądał bardziej magicznie.

            Odczułem nieodpartą chęć narysowania widoku z mojego okna, jednak moje zdolności artystyczne były co najmniej marne. Tylko na basie potrafiłem grać bardzo dobrze. Rysowanie nie było moim talentem, ale nawet Gerard nie byłby zdolny uchwycić magii tej ulicy.

            Wpatrywałem się w śnieg za oknem, kiedy na zewnętrzy parapet spadła śnieżka. Mieniła się wszystkimi odcieniami czerwieni – nasz dach był pokryty czerwonymi lampkami. Wpatrywałem się w nią przez dłuższą chwilę a wtedy z nieba zaczęło spadać więcej płatków. Każdy zupełnie inny. Było ich tyle co wszystkich ludzi na świecie a może nawet i kilka razy więcej. I każdy inny – tak jak my. I znowu – odczułem potrzebę wyjścia na zewnątrz. Stanąłbym na środku naszego trawnika bez kurtki, tak jak teraz siedziałem na łóżku i dałbym się otoczyć płatkom śniegu z każdej strony. Dałbym otoczyć się magią.

            Po raz kolejny dzisiejszego dnia ktoś zapukał do moich drzwi. Tak jak ostatnio nie miałem zamiaru odpowiadać.

            Nagle zza zakrętu po lewej stronie ulicy wyłoniła się ciemna postać. Szła rujnując idealny puch. Miałem ochotę podejść do niej i powiedzieć, co o tym myślę. Szła powoli nie unosząc nawet porządnie nóg, przez co ślady jej kroków łączyły się w dwie długie linie. Miała na głowie kaptur, więc nie mogłem dojść, czy jest to mężczyzna czy kobieta czy może jakiś wampir, który wyruszył na łowy. Właśnie przechodziła obok naszego trawnika, kiedy usłyszałem, jak drzwi do mojego pokoju się otwierają i chcąc, nie chcąc musiałem oderwać od niej wzrok.

            Spojrzałem w stronę drzwi i zobaczyłem Donnę stojącą w wejściu. Wpatrywała się we mnie z mieszanką troski i dezaprobaty. Bez pytania weszła do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Tak jak wcześniej Gerard rozejrzała się po pokoju i po chwili ruszyła w moją stronę. Usiadła na łóżku obok mnie i spojrzała mi prosto w oczy.

            - Powinieneś zejść na dół. Są święta, a święta należy spędzać z rodziną a nie z bohaterami komiksów, kochanie.

            Nie wiem, jak ona to robiła, ale zawsze, kiedy coś zrobiliśmy nie krzycząc na nas potrafiła sprawić, że czuliśmy się winni. Nigdy nie podniosła na nas głosu i nigdy też nie dostaliśmy szlabanu. Zawsze zwracała się do nas z miłością. Może dlatego zawsze było nam przykro po tym, jak razem z Gerardem coś przeskrobaliśmy – czuliśmy się tak, jakbyśmy ją zawiedli. I to była dla nas wystarczająca kara.

            - Przepraszam – mruknąłem ze skruchą.

            - Nie szkodzi – Donna uśmiechnęła się lekko i pogłaskała mnie po włosach. – Rozumiem, że nie chciałeś. Jednak nam brakowało jednej ważnej osoby przy stole.

            - Już po kolacji? – spojrzałem na nią zdziwiony.

            I wszystko było jasne. To dlatego dzieciaki nie wyleciały na dwór, żeby cieszyć się pierwszym tegorocznym śniegiem. Wszyscy spędzali czas ze swoją rodziną przy kolacji wigilijnej. Poczułem się jeszcze gorzej.

            Donna zaśmiała się krótko i spojrzała na mnie z troską.

            - Straciłeś rachubę czasu, co?- pokiwałem głową z poczuciem winy. - Tak to jest, jak jesteś zakochany. Nawet czas się dla ciebie nie liczy.

            Spojrzałem na nią zdezorientowany.

            - Zakochany? – powtórzyłem.

            - Mikey, kochanie, Gerard mi powiedział, kto wrócił kilka dni temu do Newark.

            Poczułem dreszcze na całym ciele. Nie podejrzewałem, że Gerard powie naszej matce, co się stało. Nie wiedziałem też, że wie, co spowodowało, że zachowywałem się tak a nie inaczej. Myślałem, że tylko ja o tym wiedziałem.

            Przed oczami stanął mi ten moment, kiedy zobaczyłem go w jednym z nielicznych supermarketów w naszym mieście trzy dni temu. Byłem razem z Gerardem i naszą matką na świątecznych zakupach. Stałem przed półką z różnymi rodzajami makaronów i zastanawiałem się, po co właściwie tyle ich robią, kiedy usłyszałem ten śmiech. Wszędzie bym go poznał. Tylko on potrafił wydobyć z siebie takie dźwięki. Brzmiał wtedy jak pięciolatek, którego rozśmieszył jeden z rodziców. Niemal od razu odwróciłem głowę w kierunku, z którego doszedł mnie najpiękniejszy śmiech na świecie i wtedy go zobaczyłem. Znikał właśnie za jedną z półek razem ze swoją matką, Lindą. Pamiętam, jak moje serce zaczęło się wyrywać w jego stronę, tak samo jak moje ciało. Nawet się nie zorientowałem, że ruszyłem za nimi szybkim krokiem. Kiedy tylko się opanowałem wybiegłem ze sklepu i zamknąłem w samochodzie na parkingu sklepu. Kilka minut później byłem już w drodze do domu z Gerardem i Donną, którzy siedzieli z przodu samochodu.

            - Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi – skłamałem.

            Donna spojrzała na mnie sceptycznie a ja przekląłem się w myślach. Nie umiałem kłamać, nigdy nie robiłem tego dobrze. A szczególnie nie wychodziło mi to przed moją matką. Znała mnie za dobrze, żeby nie dosłyszeć tej fałszywej nuty w moim głosie.

            - Nie kłam – posłała mi karcące spojrzenie i złapała mnie mocno za rękę. – Schodzisz ze mną na dół. Bez gadania – powiedziała głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, kiedy zobaczyła, że chcę zaprotestować. – Chcę chociaż przez chwilę mieć oby dwóch synów przy sobie tego wieczoru.

            Wstała i pociągnęła mnie za sobą. Niemal siłą wyciągnęła mnie z pokoju i pociągnęła w stronę schodów. Powoli oboje zeszliśmy na dół . Pociągnęła mnie w stronę salonu, w którym stała wysoka do sufitu ubrana na czerwono i złoto choinka.

            Gerard siedział na kanapie zajadając ciasto i oglądając kolędowy koncert w telewizji. Kiedy usłyszał nasze kroki odwrócił się i uśmiechnął szeroko widząc moją osobę.

            - No, nareszcie wyszedłeś z pokoju – powiedział wesoło i wziął kolejny kawałek ciasta ze stolika przed kanapą. – Chodźcie, Mariah Carey właśnie wchodzi.

            Razem z Donną usiedliśmy na kanapie – mama miedzy mną i Gerardem – i wszyscy troje wbiliśmy wzrok w telewizor. Faktycznie Mariah Carey właśnie stała na scenie ubrana w obcisłą kremową sukienkę, która mieniła się w świetle reflektorów. Podeszła z szerokim uśmiechem do mikrofonu i życząc wszystkim wesołych świąt dała znać zespołowi za nią, że mogą zacząć. Tradycyjnie już zaczęła śpiewać “ _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ ”.

            - Jak tylko zrobimy reaktywację zespołu nagramy cover tej piosenki – usłyszałem stłumiony głos Gerarda.

            Przechyliłem się do przodu i spojrzałem na brata. Miał usta wypełnione ciastem przez co wyglądał, jak chomik. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko by po chwili parsknąć śmiechem. Razem z mamą spojrzeli na mnie pytająco, co wywołało u mnie kolejny napad śmiechu. Wróciłem do poprzedniej pozycji i nie mogłem przestać się śmiać, kiedy wszyscy troje usłyszeliśmy pukanie do drzwi.

            - Kogo tu przyniosło w wigilię? – mruknęła Donna.

            Wstała z kanapy i ruszyła powoli w stronę drzwi.

            Nie przestałem się śmiać ani na chwilę. Nagle na mojej koszulce wylądował całkiem spory kawałek ciasta. Spoważniałem i zdziwiony spojrzałem na Gerarda, który wpatrywał się w telewizor. Jakbym nie wiedział, że to on. Chwyciłem poduszkę leżącą obok mnie i cisnąłem nią w brata. Dostał prosto w głowę, co wywołało u mnie kolejny napad śmiechu. W następnej chwili leżałem na kanapie przygnieciony jego ciężarem.

            - Już nie jest ci do śmiechu, co?

            Gerard spojrzał na mnie tryumfalnie a ja wyszczerzyłem tylko zęby w odpowiedzi.

            Wtedy do pokoju weszła Donna a zaraz za nią nasz gość.

            - Chłopcy… – powiedziała lekko zakłopotanym głosem. – Gerard, zejdź z brata. Mikey ma gościa.

            Gerard spojrzał przez oparcie kanapy na Donnę. Zaintrygowała mnie jego reakcja – o mało co oczy mu nie wyszły z orbit. Zszedł ze mnie powoli nie odrywając wzroku od wejścia do salonu. Patrzyłem się na niego pytająco, kiedy podnosiłem się z powrotem do pozycji siedzącej, ale on nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. W końcu odważyłem się podążyć za jego spojrzeniem.

            Nie mogłem uwierzyć, w to co widziałem. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, jakie obrazy moje gałki oczne przesyłały mi do mózgu. To po prostu było niemożliwe. Nie mogło się dziać. Za często o tym marzyłem w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni i w końcu musiałem zwariować. Innego wytłumaczenia dla mnie nie było.

            Frank stał obok mojej matki i spoglądał na mnie z tą samą tęsknotą, z jaką ja patrzyłem na niego. Patrzyłem w jego oczy i czułem się, jakbym patrzył w odbicie samego siebie. W jego brązowych tęczówkach widziałem dokładnie to, co sam odczuwałem.

            Czułem na sobie spojrzenia Donny i Gerarda, jednak nic sobie z tego nie robiłem. Wstałem z kanapy i powoli podszedłem do bruneta. Od naszego ostatniego spotkania nic się nie zmieniło, nadal był niższy ode mnie o kilka centymetrów. Spoglądał na mnie z lekkim strachem, kiedy stanąłem przed nim. Wzdrygnął się widząc, że unoszę prawą dłoń. Cofnąłem ją i spojrzałem na niego pytająco. Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź złapałem go za rękę i pociągnąłem w stronę schodów. Bez słowa wspięliśmy się na górę. Kiedy dotarliśmy do drzwi mojego pokoju przystanąłem przed nimi niepewnie. Iero zobaczył moje wahanie i westchnął cicho.

            - Nie musimy tam wchodzić, jeśli nie chcesz. Pamiętam jeszcze, jakie tu panują zasady – szepnął.

            Spojrzałem na niego i położyłem wolną dłoń na klamce.

            - Skąd wiesz, że się nie zmieniły?

            Uniósł pytająco brwi, a ja nacisnąłem klamkę. Pchnąłem drzwi i dałem Frankowi znać, żeby wszedł. Posłał mi lekko wystraszone spojrzenie i powoli wszedł do środka. Podążyłem za nim i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. Pogrążyliśmy się w półmroku mojego pokoju. Jedyne światło pochodziło z ulicznych latarni i dostawało się do środka przez okno. Podszedłem do bruneta i spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy. Zbiłem go tym z tropu. Był przyzwyczajony do starego Mikey’ego, tego który stronił od kontaktu wzrokowego. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, jak wiele się zmieniło od jego wyjazdu dwa lata temu.

            - Czego się boisz? – spytałem cicho.

            - Ni… niczego – mruknął odwracając wzrok.

            Zaśmiałem się cicho. Złapałem go delikatnie za brodę i obróciłem jego twarz z powrotem w moją stronę zmuszając tym samym, żeby na mnie spojrzał. Wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie nawzajem przez kilka długich minut – może nawet godzin – kiedy w końcu Iero pokręcił głową, wyrywając się z mojego uścisku.

            - Zmieniłeś się – powiedział smutno.

            - A czego oczekiwałeś? – odpowiedziałem. – Że po dwóch latach będę tym samym Mikeyem, którego pokochałeś? Którego zostawiłeś?

            Skrzywił się słysząc moje słowa.

            - Wiesz, że ta decyzja nie zależała ode mnie.

            Odetchnąłem głęboko.

            - Tak, wiem. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że mnie zostawiłeś.

            - To ty nie chciałeś jechać ze mną – rzucił podniesionym głosem. – Chciałem cię zabrać ze sobą, nie chciałem cię zostawiać. Ale ty przerywałeś mi za każdym razem, kiedy o tym wspominałem.

            Tym razem to ja się skrzywiłem. Cofnąłem się kilka kroków wpadając na moją ścianę z komiksami. Oparłem się o półki plecami i wbiłem wzrok w podłogę.

            - Ja… - zamyśliłem się na dłuższą chwilę. – Ja nie mogłem wyjechać. Po prostu… nie mogłem.

            Usłyszałem szelest kurtki, którą Frank miał nadal na sobie. Podszedł do mnie i stanął tak, że czubki naszych butów się ze sobą stykały. Miał na sobie czarne Conversy. Nigdy nie obchodziło go, czy będzie mu ciepło czy nie, zakładał trampki, kiedy tylko miał na nie ochotę, co niestety nie zawsze działało na jego korzyść. Widziałem nawet w półmroku, że całe buty miał mokre od śniegu.

            - Mikes… - moich uszu doszedł jego czuły szept. – Mikey. Spójrz na mnie.

            Powoli i niechętnie uniosłem głowę. Napotkałem jego czułe i pełne tęsknoty spojrzenie.

            - Tęskniłem – powiedział z bólem i zbliżył się do mnie jeszcze bardziej.

            Poczułem w nozdrzach jego słodki zapach, kiedy objął mnie w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Zamknąłem oczy i napawałem się wonią, której nie było mi dane czuć od dwóch lat. Odruchowo wtuliłem się w jego szyję uginając lekko kolana, żeby móc to zrobić. Usłyszałem jego cichy chichot.

            - Ja też tęskniłem – wymruczałem prosto w jego szyję.

            Poczułem, jak lekki dreszcz przeszedł po jego ciele i tym razem to ja cicho zachichotałem. Odsunąłem się od niego na długość łokcia i spojrzałem prosto w jego czarne oczy. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żeby brakowało w nich iskierki radości. Nawet na dole w salonie i przy naszej, dość krótkiej, wymianie zdań o jego wyjeździe sprzed kilku chwil te dwie przecudne iskierki rozjaśniały jego oczy, co nadawało mu jeszcze młodszego wyglądu.

            W jednej chwili patrzyliśmy w sobie oczy, w drugiej czułem już zmarznięte usta bruneta na moich. Odwzajemniłem pocałunek odnawiając smak ust, których nie czułem od niemal dwóch lat. Wzdrygnąłem się, kiedy przyległ do mnie mokrą i zimną kurtką. Nie przerywając pocałunku ściągnął ją z siebie i odrzucił w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Położyłem jedną dłoń na dole jego pleców przyciągając go bliżej siebie, a palce drugiej ręki wplotłem w jego przydługie wilgotne włosy.

            Poznawałem na nowo smak, którego nie czułem przez tak długi czas. Było to dla mnie zupełnie nowe doznanie i… zapragnąłem więcej. Rozchyliłem usta i wysunąłem język. Przejechałem nim po dolnej wardze Franka, który ledwo słyszalnie jęknął prosto w moje usta. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i, rozchylając językiem jego wargi, wtargnąłem do jego ust. Kiedy poczułem, jak nasze języki się splatają przyciągnąłem go do siebie najbliżej, jak to było tylko możliwe. Poczułem jego zimne dłonie pod materiałem mojej bluzki, na gołej skórze pleców i przeszły mnie ciarki.

            Frank przerwał pocałunek i odsunął się ode mnie na krok. Spojrzałem na niego pytająco, a on odpowiedział mi swoim firmowym uśmiechem, który często doprowadzał mnie do szaleństwa. Tak było i tym razem. Przyciągnąłem go na powrót do siebie, ale ten z powrotem się wyrwał i jedyną rzeczą, która nas łączyła były nasze splecione dłonie. Byłem pewny, że w tym momencie zrobiłem minę obrażonego malucha. Reakcja Franka tylko mnie w tym utwierdziła – patrzył na mnie przez chwilę lekko ogłupiały a następnie wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

            Wykorzystałem fakt, że śmiejąc się zamyka oczy. Wyrwałem delikatnie moją dłoń z jego i popchnąłem go z całej siły w stronę łóżka. Zanim zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch jego łydki uderzyły w krawędź mebla i wylądował na kołdrze. Uśmiechnąłem się tryumfalnie widząc go leżącego na plecach z rozłożonymi rękami i zaskoczoną miną. Widząc mój wyraz twarzy w pierwszej chwili wydawał się być zdezorientowany, jednak po sekundzie uśmiechnął się lubieżnie. Tego już było za wiele. Poczułem, jak wewnątrz mnie wybucha ogień.

            Położyłem się na nim i ponownie złączyłem nasze usta w pocałunku. Nasze języki złączyły się w jeden wielki taniec. Znowu poczułem zimne dłonie na Franka na moich plecach i znowu się wzdrygnąłem. Poczułem, jak wykrzywia usta w uśmiechu i w odwecie ugryzłem go lekko w dolną wargę. Jęknął prosto w moje usta, przez co pogłębiłem nasz pocałunek jeszcze bardziej. Brunet powoli zaczął przesuwać swoje ręce w górę jednocześnie ściągając ze mnie koszulkę. Niechętnie oderwałem się od niego i ściągnąłem ją.

            Wtedy Frank złapał mnie w pasie i obróciliśmy się tak, że to on był na górze. Bez ceregieli ściągnął z siebie czarny sweter i starą koszulkę Misfits. Odezwał się wyćwiczony nawyk sprzed dwóch lat. Spojrzałem na jego wytatuowaną klatkę piersiową i jęknąłem z zachwytu. Nigdy nie mogłem się nadziwić, jak pięknie Frank wyglądał bez koszulki. Każdy tatuaż pasował do niego idealnie, a fakt, że każdy z nich był związany z ważnymi dla niego osobami…

            Usiadłem na łóżku i wtuliłem się w jego wytatuowany tors. Napawałem się przez chwilę jego zapachem. Poczułem jego dłoń w moich włosach i uśmiechnąłem się całując jeden z wielu tatuaży. Dzięki temu, że miałem ucho przy jego sercu usłyszałem, jak gwałtownie przyspieszyło swoje bicie, co sprawiło, że uśmiechnąłem się jeszcze szerzej. Przejechałem językiem po okolicy jego sutka i Frank wydał z siebie ciche „ach…”. Uniosłem wzrok do góry i napotkałem jego pełne pożądania spojrzenie.

            - Za czym najbardziej tęskniłeś? – mruknąłem, całując skórę na jego mostku.

            - Uch… - spojrzał na mnie czule. – Musisz się tak głupio pytać?

            Wyszczerzyłem zęby i wyciągnąłem szyję do góry. Zrozumiał, o co mi chodzi i pochylił się całując mnie prosto w usta. Jednocześnie naparł na mnie całym ciałem przez co znowu leżałem na plecach przygnieciony jego przyjemnym ciężarem. Ani na chwilę nie przerwaliśmy pocałunku. Objąłem go w pasie splatając swoje palce na dole jego pleców. Kciuki wsadziłem w szlufki jego dżinsów. Za to Frank swoimi dłońmi właśnie rozpiął zamek moich spodni. Podkurczył kolana i usiadł okrakiem na moich biodrach patrząc wymownie na mój rozpięty rozporek. Wywróciłem oczami i uniosłem biodra do góry. Wtedy brunet ze mnie zeskoczył i jednym zwinnym ruchem ściągnął ze mnie dżinsy, jednocześnie drugą rękę kładąc na wybrzuszeniu moich bokserek. Zagryzłem dolną wargę i spojrzałem na niego spod przymkniętych powiek.

            Frank wrócił na łóżko i położył się obok mnie opierając się na lewym łokciu. Prawą rękę przesunął w górę i jednym palcem uniósł krawędź moich bokserek. Drażnił się ze mną. Spojrzałem na niego błagalnie, a on uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i po chwili jego palce były zaciśnięte na moim penisie. Jęknąłem przeciągle czując, jak brunet powoli przesuwa swoją dłoń w górę i w dół. Zamknąłem oczy i rozkoszowałem się jego dotykiem, kiedy Frank złożył na moich ustach delikatny pocałunek. Złapałem go za szyję i przyciągnąłem do siebie. Znowu połączyłem nasze języki w jedno. Co chwila z mojego gardła wydobywały się nieartykułowane jęki, które sprawiały, że Frank stopniowo przyspieszał ruchy dłonią, przez co z kolei jęczałem coraz głośniej. Kiedy poczułem, że zbliża się ta upragniona fala rozkoszy otworzyłem szeroko oczy i złapałem bruneta za nadgarstek prawej dłoni. Zatrzymał ją nie puszczając mojego członka i posłał mi pytające spojrzenie.

            Pokręciłem tylko głową i pociągnąłem go za nadgarstek. Puścił mnie i usiadł na łóżku zdezorientowany.

            - Co jest? – spytał.

            - Nic.

            - Więc czemu…

            Nie dokończył zdania, bo bez ostrzeżenia wcisnąłem swoją dłoń między spodnie a jego biodra. Otworzył szeroko oczy, które następnie zamknął z błogim wyrazem twarzy. Jak najszybciej rozpiąłem zamek jego dżinsów i ściągnąłem je z niego razem z bokserkami. Przejechałem językiem po wewnętrznej stronie jego ud czując, jak przez jego ciało przechodzą dreszcze. Położyłem mu dłonie na klatce piersiowej i złożyłem delikatny pocałunek na samym czubku jego członka. Jęknął przeciągle, co mnie jeszcze bardziej nakręciło i obejmując go u nasady jedną ręką, cała główka zniknęła w moich ustach. Kręciłem wokół niej koła językiem nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Franka. Bawiłem się nim przez dłuższą chwilę aż w końcu puściłem jego członka. Brunet jakby tego nie wyczuł, nadal miał zamknięte oczy. Pchnąłem go tak, żeby opadł plecami na łóżko. Sięgnąłem do szafki obok łóżka i wyciągnąłem z niej tubkę rozgrzewającego lubrykantu. Wycisnąłem trochę na moje dwa palce, które następnie przyłożyłem do jego odbytu. Następną porcję wycisnąłem na mój członek. Wzdrygnąłem się czując zimną substancję.

            Ustałem przed łóżkiem i spojrzałem na Franka, który leżał na łóżku patrząc na mnie pożądliwie. Odwzajemniłem spojrzenie i chwyciłem go za kostki. Zarzuciłem sobie jego nogi na ramiona i pochyliłem się do przodu składając na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Przejechałem językiem po jego dolnej wardze i spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy.

            - Gotowy? – mruknąłem.

            - Mikey – jęknął żałośnie ocierając się swoim członkiem o mojego.

            Pocałowałem go krótko i wyprostowałem się. Chwyciłem w dłoń swojego penisa i naprowadziłem go na odbyt bruneta. Powoli, bez uprzedniego rozciągania, wsadziłem główkę. Frank jęknął głośno z mieszaniną bólu i rozkoszy. Sam ledwo trzymałem się na nogach. Stopniowo przesuwałem swoje biodra do przodu. Złapałem członka Franka w prawą dłoń i zacząłem przesuwać nią powoli w górę i w dół.

            - Och… - jęknął Frank.

            Przesunął się gwałtownie przez co wszedłem w niego cały. Obaj jęknęliśmy głośno. Zamknąłem na chwilę oczy, po czym uniosłem powieki i spojrzałem na bruneta. Pojedyncza łza spływała po jego skroni na kołdrę. Wyciągnąłem w jego stronę wolną dłoń i starłem ją kciukiem.

            - Nic ci nie jest? – szepnąłem.

            Pokręcił głową otwierając oczy.

            - Wszystko okay.

            Usiadł i spojrzał na mnie z miłością. Przyciągnąłem go do siebie i złączyliśmy się w namiętnym pocałunku. Poczułem dłonie Franka na moich pośladkach. Ścisnął je lekko jednocześnie przygryzając moją górną wargę. Zrobiłem to samo co on i wykonałem pierwsze pchnięcie. Frank krzyknął cicho. Zrozumiałem, że już za pierwszym razem udało mi się znaleźć jego czuły punkt.

Zjechałem ustami na jego szyję i przejechałem językiem po ogonie jego skorpiona wykonując kolejne pchnięcia. Za każdym razem z ust Franka wydobywał się głośny jęk, który mnie jeszcze bardziej nakręcał.

            Nasze ciała były całe zlane potem, obydwaj dyszeliśmy ciężko ze zmęczenia i rozkoszy. Moje pchnięcia przybierały stopniowo na sile, tak jak i wydawane przez Franka dźwięki. Poczułem, jak zbliża się fala rozkoszy. Przez nas obu przechodziły gwałtowne dreszcze, jednak my nie przestawaliśmy się całować. Przed samym finałem oderwaliśmy się od siebie i spojrzeliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy. Wtedy obaj doszliśmy dokładnie w tym samym czasie. Widziałem, jak Frank zagryza wargi, żeby nie krzyknąć. Sam w końcu nie wytrzymałem i wydałem z siebie cichy, nieartykułowany krzyk. Opadliśmy na łóżko. Wyszedłem z Franka i zmęczony opadłem na kołdrę obok niego. Spletliśmy razem palce swoich dłoni i leżeliśmy tak, nadzy i mokrzy przez kilkanaście minut.

W końcu nasze oddechy się uspokoiły.

            Wtedy usłyszałem wesoły głos Franka.

            - Co powiesz na wspólny prysznic?

 

 _… I just want you for my own_  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You


End file.
